


Next Year in Jerusalem

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the last airbenders struggles with the reality of her people's hope and savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Year in Jerusalem

"Just relax," the Avatar says, and Song tries. She does! But their ceiling is the sky and anyone could be watching from the shadows of the trees at the edge of the meadow. "You were born to airbend."

They move through the basic kata again, summoning a wind through the tall grasses. Crisp waves billow the high stalks before the Avatar, while Song only manages a half-hearted breeze.

"Good!" he lies. "Now you're getting it!"

At their clinic, Mother handles the stitching on facial cuts or any place clothing won't cover. A long lifetime taught her a thousand little lessons to perfect her technique. The Avatar is the same, only three years Song's junior. He never had to practice his bending in a cellar temple. He wears the mark of his element openly.

Song has only met three other airbenders her whole life. She couldn't imagine a small village's worth of her people, and that's all Mother guessed were left, let alone enough to fill temples as big as cities.

The Avatar touches her arm. "Everyone earns their arrow eventually. I used to worry sometimes that I'd be the last one, but I got it eventually."

"Our people don't take tattoos anymore." Airbending is mark enough.

The Avatar frowns, and a flush runs up Song's back. He almost starts to say something but stops. Sighing, the Avatar runs a hand along the blue curve of his skullcap. "I guess I sort of have to earn another arrow, don't I?"

They move through the kata again.


End file.
